


Apologies

by Asmodeus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bits of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleep over at his Rain Guardian's house turned out a bit differently than the Vongola Decimo had predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble story to be paired kinda with my Bel/Fran one.  
> Old fic is old.  
> And unbeta'd.

As far as he remembered it, it started at a sleep over at Yamamoto's house with Gokudera there as well.  
  
The soft laughter he heard beside him as he slept between the two constantly bickering Guardian's of his caused a shiver to run though his spine as he glanced to the side to see no longer the silver-haired Storm Guardian, but now the black-blue haired Mist Guardian he rarely seen since their first meeting all together. After playful and calm conversation, and a completely tired and asleep Rain Guardian, the two had drifted off to sleep themselves, hand in hand through most of the night.  
  
When he awoke, it was still the Mist Guardian, much to his own surprise of the Mist Guardian, keeping the promise he made the night before to him. Cuddling up close once more to his body, he was more than pleased to keep near him. As much as he was a disaster and had tried to kill all of his friends, deep down under everything he was surprisingly quite sweet, and even though every one else didn't trust him, Tsuna was going to, no matter what.  
  
By mid-day after Yamamoto decided he had to do dishes, Mukuro had laid himself down on the couch, Tsuna hanging over him as Mukuro had his eyes closed. Without bothering to ask whether he was allowed to, he laid down on top of him, having wiggled himself slightly between the Guardian's legs and rested his head on his chest. One eye cracked open to see the content Vongola on his body, exhausted as well from the late night the night before, and a soft smile graced the Guardian's lips as he closed his eyes as well.  
  
Eventually though, late that night, Mukuro's grip on Gokudera slipped, and once again the Storm Guardian appeared, dead asleep still, but furious he lost his control for so long. By morning though, the Mist Guardian had returned, and with a soft kiss to his lips, Tsuna seen him off before he himself walked home.  


\- - - - - **x** \- - - - - **x** \- - - - -

  
  
He was going to have a definite hard time admitting it.  
  
This was no time for him to be worrying about Mukuro. He was perfectly able to handle himself in Vindice... but... Tsuna was constantly always worrying. Soon enough, he gave up. He had to visit Kokuyo Land and talk to Chrome. As he made it there and managed to find his way up, he looked upon Mukuro's form lying in bed. It was torn up and in no reasonable condition.  
  
This was what happened when Hibari and him crossed paths.  
  
Falling to his knees beside the bed, he gently took his hand in his own and held it, tears streaming down his face. _'I'm sorry, Mukuro. This was all my fault. I should have stopped you before this happened to you... Please don't leave me... I love you...'_


End file.
